A toi mon amour
by Chidori03
Summary: Après s'être battu pour pouvoir être avec celui que l'on aime, peut-on se battre contre son propre amant ? Takaba Akihito, 23 ans, en fera l'expérience en découvrant une nouvelle qui changera son passé, son présent et son futur.
1. Prologue

**Note :** C'est ma toute première fic donc soyez un peu indulgent mais en étant sincère s'il vous plait. Merci

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Ayano Yamane sauf ceux qui n'apparaissent pas dans le manga.

**Genre :** Romance/Famille

**_Le caractère des personnages ne sont pas comme ceux du manga (enfin je pense) donc ne m'en voulez pas trop..._**

* * *

**Prologue**

Belle nuit dont la pleine lune éclairait partiellement les ruelles de la ville. Le paysage urbain était de temps autre cassé par les phares des quelques voitures qui passaient. Hommes d'affaires ou simples fonctionnaires encore dans les rues de Tokyo se dépêchaient de rentrer. Il marchait seul et perdu dans le vague... Il ne faisait pas attention aux autres êtres qui le croisaient ou lui jetaient des coups d'œil. Ses cheveux châtains dansaient au vent frais de la nuit et quelques mèches rebelles tombaient sur son front lui donnant un air rebelle mais fascinant. Ses yeux ambres, dans lesquels la lune se reflétait lorsqu'il relevait la tête pour admirer le ciel étoilé, exprimaient une profonde tristesse. Parfois un sourire se dessinait sur son magnifique visage fin et pâle, parfois ce même sourire disparaissait pour laissait place une tristesse immense qui rendait cependant son apparence encore plus séduisante. Son apparence frêle mais qui cependant ne montrait pas signe de fragilité accentuait sa beauté .Continuant marcher dans les rues de la ville, il ne cessait de se remémorer la situation qui l'avait plongé dans cet état coup du monde.

**Flash-back**

-"Tu ne peux nier le lien qui vous uni"

-"Si je le peux et nous sommes ensembles mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que vous pensez !"

-"Peu importe le temps que tu ignorera un jour tu te verra dans l'obligation de récupérer ce qui te reviens de droit !"

Le jeune ne répondit pas tout de suite, pesant les propos de l'inconnu.

-"Je n'ai jamais prétendu ce titre et jamais j'y prétendrais !"

-"Tu ne pourras pas fuir éternellement et lorsque le moment viendra tu devras le tuer et reprendre la place qui aurais dû te revenir de plein droit"

-"Jamais, jamais, je tuerai l'homme que j'aime !"

-"L'amour ne vaut rien dans ce monde de violence et de mensonge"

Ne répondant rien, le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser tous les événements qui s'étaient dérouler tout au long de l'année.(1) Il avait effectivement eu affaire avec ce monde nocturne où ton allié peut se révéler ton pire ennemi. Revenant la réalité , il respira profondément pour répondre son mystérieux interlocuteur :

-"Si c'est le monde dans lequel il vit je suis près le suivre même en sachant que notre amour est destiné être un jour détruit. Je serai brisé mais ce sera dans ses bras : je ne regretterai rien..."

-"C'est une fin que je n'accepterai jamais et tu le comprendra bien assez tôt ! Tu récupèrera ton héritage et tout ce tu auras vécu ne deviendra plus qu'un souvenir, une erreur de jeunesse."

Sur ces mot, la personne encore inconnu aux yeux du jeune adulte raccrocha le laissant troublé et perdu.

**Fin du Flash-back**

Le châtain s'arrêta brusquement et secoua énergiquement la tête de gauche droite pour effacer ses mauvaises pensées. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe sur lui ? Il n'avait rien demandé mise à part un peu de liberté et vivre sa nouvelle vie auprès de celui qui était présent son amant officiel : il s'était tellement battu et souffert pour obtenir le cœur de celui qui fut dans un premier temps l'objet de sa haine puis de son amour devenu de petit à petit passionnel. Le jeune homme repartit accélérant sa marche; il devait rentrer chez lui, chez eux. Arrivé devant un immeuble très luxueux, il leva la tête pour admirer cette lune qui illuminait l'immense ciel d'un bleu profond. Une larme glissa sur le visage du châtain brillant telle une perle tombant pour se briser au contact du sol. Passant une main au coin de son œil pour essuyer les traces de larmes, le jeune garçon entra dans l'immeuble pour se diriger ensuite vers un appartement tout aussi luxueux que le bâtiment. Arrivant dans le salon, un autre homme assit dans un fauteuil se leva et encercla des ces bras musclés l'autre homme qui s'abandonna totalement cette douce étreinte. C'est dans ses bras et sous le regard protecteur de son amant que le châtain se laissa doucement gagner par le sommeil repassant cette phrase maudite qui avait changé le cours de sa vie : "Le secret de ta naissance est qu'il est ton frère..."

A suivre.

(1) - Ma fic se situe après le retour d'Asami et d'Akihito de Chine.


	2. Chap 01 : Famille ?

**_"N'essaie pas de me mener en bateau ! Que cherches-tu réellement ?"_**

**_"Pour l'instant une simple modification suffira. Une petite modification. Un accident arrive si vite..."_**

**_"Tu n'es pas en mesure de me donner des ordres !"_**

**_"C'est à toi de décider. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'elle apprenne son existence; cela lui serait fatal..."_**

**_"..."_**

**_"...Père...?"_**

XXX

Les rayons du soleil traversèrent les rideaux pour venir éclairer une grande chambre parfaitement ordonnée et luxueuse. On pouvait apercevoir la silhouette d'une personne recouverte entièrement par des draps blancs et froissés.

Un petit gémissement plaintif se fit légèrement entendre. Akihito ouvrir les yeux doucement, réveillé par la douce lueur qui pénétrait la chambre.

Lentement il s'étira avec la souplesse d'un félin. Il tourna la tête, regardant la place inoccupée du lit .

Il passa la main sur le matelas. Froid. Asami était donc parti depuis un moment déjà.

Se forçant à se lever, le jeune homme se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il en sorti frais et dispo. Il s'habilla de façon très décontracté, un jean et une chemise blanche suffirait pour aller voir ses amis.

Il regarda sa montre. 11h45. Il n'était pas en avance; il mit ces baskets en vitesse et descendit en courant l'immeuble dans lequel il vivait avec Asami depuis son retour de Chine.

Impatient à l'idée de revoir ses amis qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir depuis un bon moment déjà, il ne remarqua pas la Mercedes noire qui le suivait discrètement...

XXX

"Alors il est revenu au Japon..."

"A vrai dire, on ne peut pas réellement affirmer qu'il a quitter le pays il y a vingt ans."

Asami, dans son éternel costume hors de prix, fixa son notaire, impassible.

En rentrant de Chine après avoir bataillé pour récupérer son amant, il devait maintenant faire face à un nouveau rival totalement inconnu dans l'Under World.

Bien sûr, il avait toujours su que son organisation était une proie de choix dans son monde mais personne n'avait eu assez de courage pour défier Asami Ryûichi. Ou du moins pas directement.

Mais cet homme osait revenir après vingt ans de silence et réclamer haut et fort son "héritage". Pathétique.

"Où se trouve t-il en se moment ?"demanda le mafieux en se levant de son fauteuil de bureau pour se placer en face d'une grande fenêtre.

"Pour l'instant nous avons peu d'information à son sujet. Les seules pistes que nous possédons sont les instructions de votre père sur son testament. Nous savons aussi qu'il refait surface pour prendre votre place au sein de l'organisation de votre père. Nous n'avons pas encore déterminer qui il était."

Allumant une cigarette, Asami continua de regarder la ville. Puis toujours impassible à toutes émotions, il l'écrasa dans le cendrier posé sur la petite table basse en face du canapé où était installé son notaire.

Il se rassit à son bureau et croisa ses mains, l'expression de son visage plus froide et plus dure que d'ordinaire :

"Faites appel aux meilleurs détectives de la ville. Qu'il le recherche le plus vite possible; je veux un dossier complet sur lui. Je tiens personnellement à souhaiter la bienvenue mon très cher petit frère..."

Un sourire sadique se dessina sur ses lèvres faisant frissonner son notaire et son secrétaire.

XXX

Tout c'était passé si vite...

En un instant, une voiture noire s'était arrêtée brutalement près de lui dans un crissement de freins abominable et deux hommes à la carrure imposante sont descendus du véhicule et l'attrapèrent pour le jeter non sans une certaine brutalité dans la Mercedes.

Akihito, poussant un léger gémissement de douleur, passa sa main derrière son cou pour se masser sa nuque endolori par le choc. Puis lentement il tourna la tête pour voir le visage de son kidnappeur.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir que cette personne n'était pas le yakuza qu'il s'était imaginé. A la place d'un homme d'un âge déjà bien avancé avec son regard de tueur ou pervers cela dépendait des cas, ce fut une femme qui avait déjà, certes, dépassé la vingtaine depuis un moment mais qui sans aucune façon perdue de sa beauté malgré les discrètes rides qui se formaient sur son visage.

Sa beauté ne fut pas la seule cause de la stupéfaction d'Akihito. Non, il y avait autre chose dans cette femme qui l'interpelait.

Était-ce la couleur de ses yeux qui étaient similaires aux siens, ou bien peut-être les traits du visage de cette femme qui ressemblaient étrangement à son propre visage ? Il n'aurait pas su le dire mais quelque chose de familier émanait d'elle qui pourtant, était une inconnue à ses yeux.

Hésitant, Akihito se risqua à briser ce silence qui devenait de plus en plus palpable.

"Qu'est-ce que vous me voulait ?"

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres rouges de la femme. Un sourire qui déstabilisa le jeune homme. Un sourire qui n'avait rien de sadique. Un sourire qui se voulait presque...maternel.

"Ai-je besoin d'un raison pour vouloir voir mon propre fils...?"

* * *

**Petit mot de l'auteur: **

Voilà le premier chapitre de ma fic enfin terminé ! Enfin ! Désolé pour le temps infini que j'ai pris pour le mettre mais entre les révisions du bac et les manques d'inspiration c'était pas facile de pouvoir finir ce chapitre. Maintenant c'est fait ! ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre était à la hauteur de vos attentes et maintenant au boulot pour le chapitre suivant !

**Petite note de l'auteur:**

Étant très très peu douée pour les lemons ou les scènes un peu osées je n'en ferais pas donc j'invite tous ceux que ça intéresse d'en écrire et de me les envoyer si vous le souhaitez et qui si le texte me plait apparaitront dans ma fic. Merci.


End file.
